


Viscera

by Splashattack



Series: TMA Entity Drabbles [8]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cannibalistic Thoughts, Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashattack/pseuds/Splashattack
Summary: But would it hurt? What is pain, truly, but chemical messages?in which the author is grossly fascinated with the idea of cannibalism. oops.
Series: TMA Entity Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934116
Kudos: 7





	Viscera

**Author's Note:**

> cw for cannibalistic thoughts and ideations, thoughts of self-mutilation, and disassociation (in the "we're just chemicals and meat" sense)

You used to watch documentaries. You don't remember much, but one thing stuck with you—a tidbit from a true crime program, you think: human meat tastes of pork. Your immediate reaction was to question how much it would hurt to remove a finger and test it yourself.

But would it hurt? What is pain, truly, but chemical messages? That's all we really are, at the end of the day—a soup of hormones and electrical impulses making our thoughts, personalities, everything that we truly are, all packed in an animated mound of flesh. What, then, does a finger matter?


End file.
